mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Student Council
Haine Otomiya Rank: Platinum (previously a Bronze) The main character of the story, Haine is the fifteen year-old bodyguard of the student council president. She is known for not being very bright, but she has a good heart. Haine was born to the Kamiya family but was adopted into the Otomiya family when she was 10 for 50 million yen. At that time Haine believed it was because her father Kazuhito despised her for not being a good enough heir. It is later on revealed in Chapter 34 that her real father was Itsuki all along and that instead of selling her, all Kazuhito intended to do was to "return her to her real father." Haine had a happy life with Itsuki until he married Ryouka and realized that now Kusame would become the heir to the Otomiya company. A ninth grader at that time, Haine turned into a yankī(juvenile delinquent).It was at that time that she met Ushio and bonded with her because of their similar situations. But, after meeting with Shizumasa, Haine changed her ways. When she told the leader of her yankī group (Kasuga) that she was going to leave, Kasuga went into a rage and broke Haine's front two teeth, causing Haine to now wear false teeth. Once those false teeth comes off, it is said that Haine becomes a 'beast'. Once she discovered that Takanari is posing as Shizumasa, she wrestles with her feelings for the both of them, eventually choosing Takanari after she found out that he was the one who wrote her favorite book. She stated that when the time comes, she will choose one of them. In the final chapter, Haine decides to marry both Takanari and Shizumasa, since Takanari does not have a family register and would be unable to marry her otherwise. However, Shizumasa chooses to go abroad to study, leaving Haine only a letter to thank her and hoping that she will live a carefree life. Several years later, she marries Takanari and Shizumasa returns to see her; as the brothers fight over Haine, she runs away like Cinderella when everyone asks who she will choose. Shizumasa Togu Rank: Gold The real Emperor, he is revered by almost everyone at Imperial Academy, helped by the fact that his family is very rich and famous. Shizumasa developed a love for Haine.He acts very cruel to Takanari because he wanted Takanari to hate him after what he did to Takanari in the trial test, but he's a real gentleman to Haine, because of his love for her. Due to his illness, which can be activated by running, however, his twin brother, Takanari, is currently posing as him. A slight difference between Takanari and Shizumasa is that Shizumasa's hair is parted on his right. Tanemura made it easier for the readers to tell the differences between them by shading Takanari's hair and not Shizumasa's. Because of his illness he is MIA for a large portion of the series but returns at the end of Chapter 36. In Chapter 44, it is revealed that he has leukemia and needs Takanari's bone marrow to live but ordered Senri to never speak of it. This reveals that he was planning to die all along. In chapter 47, Shizumasa decides to leave Haine and Takanari, to go study abroad, after he has cured from his illness. His decision comes from his desire to become a better heir to the Togu family and to no longer rely on others, like Haine and Takanari. He returns to the people he cares about most, saying he could not forget about Haine, and he intends to become a "married woman's killer", exclusively focusing on Haine. Takanari Togu Rank: Gold Takanari is the Emperor of the student council and Shizumasa's older twin brother. Because of Shizumasa's health problems, Takanari is posing as Shizumasa Koutei, though no one knows this except for the Tougu family and Touya (and, later, Haine and in chapter 42 rest of the student council). In the beginning of the story, he is cold and distant but, once influenced by Haine, he becomes more kind and soft. He hated Haine at first and thought she was annoying. Takanari also accused Haine of having a false love for him, saying that she loves him simply because of his uncanny resemblance to Kazuhito. Later he genuinely falls in love with her and wants her to become his. Even though Haine chose him over his brother in chapter 41 (after learning that Takanari is the real author of the picture book she loved as a child), in chapter 42 Haine is told by Shizumasa that he officially "died" when he was seven, after failing the test given to all twins of the Tougu family. Because of this he technically no longer exists and therefore is unable to marry Haine, shattering her dreams of becoming his bride. Also Shizumasa is still angry with Haine for chosing Takanari over him so he kidnaps him. At the end of Chapter 44, he asks Senri to take him to the hospital so he can give Shizumasa the bone marrow he needs to save his life. Though this is only after he refuses Haine's aid because he doesn't want to take away Shizumasa's last wanted happiness. In order to allow both brothers to decide for themselves what lives they wish to live, Haine confronts their grandfather, who agrees to abolish the kagemusha system if Haine manages to clear the trial that originally determined that Takanari would become kagemusha to Shizumasa. A slight difference between Takanari and Shizumasa is that Takanari parts his hair on his left. In chapter 47, Takanari is restored to his family's register; the revelation to the general public that he is actually still alive surprises many. Furthermore, he will become heir to the Kamiya family when he marries Haine. He eventually marries her, but he is still wary because of Shizumasa's early return, and the fact that all three of them will be living together in the Togu's house. In the last words of the story, Takanari states that he was glad that he fell in love with Haine. Ushio Amamiya Rank: Silver The secretary of the student council and Haine's best friend, who is very protective of her. She constantly tells Haine that Haine is all she needs in life to be happy and regards Haine as being more than just a friend, although Haine herself doesn't realize it at first. In volume 7 however, Haine discovers Ushio's feelings but tells Ushio that she is lying to herself. Angered, Ushio threatens Haine that if she is not willing to be hers, she would not regard Haine as even a friend anymore. Haine obeys her and breaks up with Takanari to devote herself to Ushio, and as she expected, Ushio realizes that in the end she was wrong. She realizes that all along the only reason why she was so attached to Haine was because she didn't think anyone else would accept and forgive her. When Senri-sensei does so, however, she apologizes to Haine for being so selfish. Later in Chapter 34, she confesses that she loves Senri. She is known as "Lady Hydrangea" (紫陽花の君) by the boys at school. Unfortunately, she absolutely despises boys, but uses them both for her own gain and she dated with a lot of guys. She dislikes social climbers, especially students in the higher ranks. She joined the Student Council to be with Haine, by donating money to the school. She is also very knowledgeable of Japanese quotes and proverbs. Her father is in the real estate business and her mother is an ikebana master; Ushio had been adopted by her parents because they were unable to conceive an heir. However, they do not love her so she does not speak with her father for the most part and lives in her own apartment. It is because of their similar circumstances that Ushio and Haine first became friends. Yoshitaka "Maora" Ichinomiya Rank: Silver The treasurer and brains of the Student Council. Maora is a male, his real name being Yoshitaka Ichinomiya, and is childhood friends with Maguri. His parents are fashion designers and Maora usually dresses as a girl. He has a pet, a "mini-sheep" named Okori-makuri, who is the mascot of the series. Maora is secretly the Mailman of the Imperial Academy. As the Mailman, he bonds with Haine and falls in love with her. When his identity was revealed, he tells Haine he loves her and challenges "Shizumasa" (Takanari) for the Koutei title, just so he can make Haine his love. Haine becomes upset, not only because Maora is trying to take her away from Takanari, but also because Maora is only trying to use Haine as a substitute for Maguri, since they are both cheerful and can be rather stupid. Maora believed that he was too "weak" for Maguri, but after a confrontation from Haine, Maora realizes his love for Maguri and confesses to him. Maguri Tsujimiya Rank: Silver The vice president of the Student Council. Maguri is Takanari's best friend, even giving him the nickname of Shi-zun (initially he didn't know that Takanari wasn't Shizumasa). His family are yakuza members, but even then he has a soft side. His brother is Yūkimitsu, who was the former Emperor before Shizumasa. He is also the only one of the student counsel members to not kiss Haine. At the beginning of the series, he is the secret "lover" of Takanari, but Haine discovers it is just a rumor intentionally spread so that girls would stay away from Takanari. When Haine becomes Takanari's girlfriend, however, Haine realizes that Maguri's feelings for Takanari are real. Maguri graciously gives up and pursues the Mailman, only to find out that he is really Maora. Maora gets angry at him for being so weak, since when they were younger, they were laughed at by their parents for saying they wanted to marry one another. Maguri realizes that he too loves Maora and promises that he will become stronger for Maora's sake. Arina Tanemura imagines J-Drama actor, Mokomichi Hayami as an ideal, cool, and tall Maguri. Their hair texture is about the same.